Not Meant to Be
by H2PHaarate
Summary: [BTS VKook] . "Kau tau aku mencintaimu." . "Ya, aku tau. Aku juga tau kau tidur dengan jalang-jalang itu di belakangku."
1. Chapter 1

Mata besarnya menatap lekat layar telpon genggamnya yang berwarna putih itu, menatap sebuah gambar yang terkirim dari nomer yang sangat dikenalnya. Sebuah pesan terkirim bersamaan dengan gambar tersebut.

Sebuah pesan di grup LINE kelompok belajarnya di kampus yang berisi beberapa 'teman' terdekatnnya di jurusan yang sama dengannya.

 _ **IreneBae**_ : Eottohkae...? Semalam aku melakukannya lagi dengan Taehyung sunbae. Yah walaupun kami sudah menjalin hubungan ini sejak sebulan lalu tapi tetap saja aku sangat malu! .

Jeon Jungkook membaca pesan itu untuk kedua kalinya, memastikan matanya tidak salah melihat dan otaknya tidak salah mencernanya. Ekspresi datar terpampang pada wajahnya yang manis sebelum seringai kecil menghiasi bibirnya yang ranum.

"Heh." Ia terkekeh perlahan, namun suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Segera ia menutup chat LINE grup itu dan membuka chatnya dengan kekasihnya. Kim Taehyung.

 _ **JungKookie**_ **:** Hyung, kita putus yah. :D

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut beserta screen capture dari pesan dari Irene, Jungkook segera mematikan handphonenya dan bergegas memasukkan sisa pakaiannya kedalam koper besar di depannya. Taksi yang dipanggilnya sudah berada di depan apartemen yang ditempatinya selama 3 tahun terakhir. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia ingin pergi dan membuang semua yang terjadi di Seoul.

Sudah cukup.

Ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini.

* * *

" _Fuck!_ "

Suara teriakan terdengar dari rumah keluarga besar Kim, membuat Kim Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah kamar anak tunggalnya.

"Taehyung, ada apa nak?"

Baekhyun terlihat khawatir mendengar teriakan anak semata wayangnya tadi. Ia melihat anaknya, Taehyung, menatap nanar pada telpon genggam yang sudah hancur di satu sisi kamar tidurnya. Sementara sang anak terlihat marah, dan panik?

"Sayang... ada apa ini sebenernya?" ia mendekati Taehyung dan membelai pundak anaknya itu. Tapi yang ditanya hanya bungkam.

"Tae mau keluar sebentar, mom. Ingin menemui Kookie." Taehyung berkata dengan suara tertahan.

Setelah Ibunya itu mengijinkannya, ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Taehyung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, persetan dengan aturan lalu lintas, ia hanya ingin segera sampai ke apartemen kekasihnya secepat mungkin. Atau lebih tepat, mantan kekasih?

Ia begitu panik membaca pesan dari Jungkook tadi pagi. Pesan yang terkirim lewat tengah malam tapi baru dia buka pagi harinya karena telpon genggamnya kehabisan daya semalam. Dia tidak sempat mengisi dayanya ketika berada di rumah Irene tadi malam.

Sial.

Akhirnya si jalang itu melakukannya. Padahal sudah dia bilang jangan sekalipun mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka pada siapapun. Tapi apa, si jalang itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyebarkan bahwa dia tidur dengan Taehyung, idola seluruh kampus, pria paling populer di kampus mereka. Terlebih lagi dia memilih untuk menyebarkannya di grup belajar yang ada Jungkook di dalamnya.

Tok tok

"Jungkook-ah, sayang, buka pintunya. _Please_.!"

Taehyung mengetuk pintu apartemen bernomor 201 itu untuk kesekian kalinya dan sunyi tetap menjawabnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Jungkook sudah tidak tinggal disini, ia sudah pergi dari semalam."

"Apa?"

Taehyung kembali tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya, Jungkook pindah? Jungkook pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak mungkin.

" _Ajumma_ , apa kau tau kemana perginya Jungkook?"

Wanita itu menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, dia hanya bilang kalau dia sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di Seoul dan akan pergi jauh. Itu saja."

Seketika itu dunia Taehyung serasa runtuh. Tidak. Jungkook tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tidak mungkin. Ya, mungkin dia marah karena Taehyung main mata dengan Irene, biasanya juga seperti ini, dia akan marah dan memaki Taehyung, lalu akan memaafkannya kembali. Tapi selama ini dia tidak pernah sampai pindah apartemen seperti ini.

Taehyung tidak pernah berniat untuk mengkhianati Jungkook, hanya saja, dia tidak gay. Jadi dia tetaplah lebih tertarik pada buah dada dan vagina daripada penis. Tapi dia mencintai Jungkook, sangat mencintainya, dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Jungkook.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia perbuat?


	2. Chapter 2

_**MintSugar**_ Just want you to know, I miss you. _**Jungkookie97**_

Mata Taehyung membulat melihat postingan Min Yoongi, seniornya dulu di kampus yang sekarang telah bekerja sebagai komposer paling terkenal di Korea. Min Yoongi, komposer yang sudah menciptakan banyak lagu untuk banyak penyanyi dan idol grup di Korea saat ini. Min Suga adalah namanya sebagai komposer.

Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung lupa tentang Min Yoongi, mungkin ada kaitannya dengan fakta bahwa dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Yoongi dan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap sekalipun. Yoongi hanya menganggapnya sebagai kekasih Jungkook –yang ia harapkan segera putus dengan Jungkook.

Min Yoongi adalah kakak angkat dari Jungkook. Yoongi memasukkan Jungkook dalam Kartu Keluarganya dengan mendaftarkannya sebagai adiknya, mengingat Yoongi pun hanya hidup bersama suaminya –atau istrinya?- Park Jimin.

Terdengar gila, namun Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi memutuskan untuk menikah 2 tahun lalu ketika Yoongi baru saja lulus kuliah. Dia tidak ingin Jimin terpikat pria lain karena Jimin cukup populer di kalangan mahasiswa sebagai mahasiswa tingkat 1 yang paling imut dan menggemaskan.

Tentu saja, Jeon Jungkook yang menempati posisi adek tingkat paling populer saat itu, Jimin menyusul dibelakangnya.

Yah, karena Yoongi memang kaya raya dan sudah dapat penghasilan berlimpah dari membuat lagu sejak dia masih SMP, maka mereka menikah di Amerika langsung begitu dia lulus. Jimin yang kelewat polos mengikuti saja keinginan kekasih egoisnya itu. Agak kasian, tapi Taehyung bersyukur melihat mereka bahagia sampai sekarang.

Berbeda dengan nasibnya bersama Jungkook.

"Jimin-ah!" Pemuda manis bersurai merah jambu itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil, seyum manis terpampang diwajahnya ketika kakak tingkatnya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun itu berdiri di depannya dengan sedikit terengah.

"Tae-hyung?"

"Jimin-ah, alamat studio pribadi Suga-hyung dimana?"

"Eh?" Mata sipit Jimin melebar mendengar pertanyaannya, sesaat kemudian senyum manis menghilang dari wajahnya. Hanya ekspresi datar yang ada, "Lebih baik hentikan, _sunbae_."

"Yah, kenapa kau jadi formal be–"

" _Sunbae_ ," Jimin memotong kalimatnya, "Lebih baik hentikan, apapun yang kau rencanakan itu. Jangan menyakiti Kookie lagi dengan mencarinya. Jangan. Pokoknya jangan."

"Yah, aku kan hanya bertanya dimana studio Suga- _hyung_." Sergahnya jengah.

"Jimin enggak bodoh lho. Yoongi _hyung_ mengupload foto Kookie semalam, pasti Tae- _hyung_ mau bertanya dimana Kookie kan? Jangan." Jimin menatap tajam padanya, tapi bukannya terintimidasi, Taehyung malah merasa gemas. "Yoongi _hyung_ bilang akan membunuhmu kalau dia melihatmu."

Taehyung sedikit gentar mendengar penuturan uke imut didepannya itu, Min Yoongi pasti akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jimin. Min Yoongi bahkan mengirim preman pasar yang bersiul pada Jimin ke UGD dengan sekali tonjokan.

Ngeri.

"Pokoknya awas aja nanya-nanya dimana Kookie. Jimin juga gak akan kasih tau. Huh!"

"Yah!"

Jimin pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri di lorong fakultasnya. Dia lalu mengacak rambut coklatnya kesal.

Bukannya dia tidak tahu dimana rumah Yoongi dan Jimin, juga nomor telpon juga media sosial Yoongi, namun baik nomer telpon atau akun medsosnya sudah di blok oleh Yoongi. Kalau pergi ke rumah pasangan mini itu pasti Yoongi sudah berpesan pada penjaga rumahnya untuk mengusir –atau mungkin memutilasi- Taehyung begitu dia sampai di gerbang rumah mewah mereka.

Satu-satunya cara adalah bertanya pada Jimin, niatnya sih bertanya dimana studio music Min Suga yang misterius itu, namun apa daya teman cebolnya malah ikutan marah padanya. Wajar sih, toh Jimin bersahabat dengan Jungkook.

Masak dia harus menghubungi nomer telpon khusus pekerjaannya Yoongi? Nyari mati beneran kalau itu dilakukannya.

Tunggu.

Si Cebol tadi bilang dia tak akan memberitahukan padanya. Memberitahukan apa? Dimana Jungkook? Berarti si bantet mengetahui dimana Jungkook?

"YAH BANTET, TUNGGU AKU!"

* * *

Taehyung mengacak surai coklatnya dengan serampangan, frustasi, karena sudah beberapa minggu Jeon Jungkook menghilang dari hidupnya dan ia masih belum mengetahui kemana perginya namja manis itu. Bertanya pada Park Jimin bukan suatu yang memungkinkan lagi ketika sekarang Min Yoongi menyuruh suaminya itu berangkat dan pulang kuliah dengan supir pribadi.

Itu setelah Min Yoongi mengirimkan somasi padanya untuk tidak mengganggu suaminya atau Min Yoongi sendiri yang akan mengkremasi tubuhnya ketika ia sudah berhasil dibunuhnya.

Ngeri(2)

Tidak, Taehyung tidak takut pada ancaman Min Yoongi. Ia mendatangi rumah mereka ketika tidak bisa meminta bantuan Jimin, namun seperti dugaannya, meskipun ia berlutut memohon kepada Yoongi, ia tetap dilempar keluar dari halaman rumah keduanya.

Taehyung mencoba untuk mencari tahu kepada teman satu jurusan Jungkook, namun nihil. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa Jungkook tidak mempunyai 'teman' di fakultas itu. ia pun mengetahui bahwa Jungkook terlalu tertutup untuk sebuah hubungan, tak terkecuali pertemanan.

Satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Jungkook adalah Park Jimin. Makhluk cebol yang bahkan dua minggu ini jarang ia lihat sosoknya di kampus.

Ia pun melangkah gontai di lorong kampusnya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Bae Irene.

BRAK!

Tubuh kecil Irene membentur salah satu sisi tembok kelas di lorong itu hingga ringisan terlepas dari bibirnya yang merah. "Kau menghancurkan segala, dasar jalang.!"

"T-taehyung _sunbae_..."

"Diam! Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulutmu itu." Taehyung mengeram menyeramkan, membuat tubuh Irene bergetar ketakukan. Beberapa teman Irene pun hanya melihat dari pinggir, tak berani menghentikan tindakan anarkis Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan, tapi kau melakukannya juga. Kau membuat Jungkook menghilang dari hidupku! Jalang sepertimu memang harus memamerkan dengan siapa saja kau tidur bukan?"

Irene sudah terisak mendengar penuturan menyakitkan itu. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk pamer, apalagi pamer kalau ia sudah tidur dengan seorang pria. Ia hanya pamer karena itu adalah Taehyung, orang yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama.

"Kau begitu ingin dikenal dengan pamer bahwa kau tidur denganku, maka aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Aku sudah mengirim fotomu kepada kedua orang tuamu, sekarang menderitalah bersamaku. Orang yang kau mimpikan di setiap mimpi kotormu dan kau hancurkan hidupnya."

Mata Irene membelalak mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya yang putih. Taehyung menatap datar pada gadis itu dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Tidak perduli pada keadaan gadis yang mungkin akan sudah ia hancurkan masa depannya.

Taehyung tahu bahwa Irene bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah. Dia yang menerima ajakan Irene untuk tidur dengan gadis itupun sama bersalahnya, mungkin lebih karena Irene tidak mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung adalah sosok yang egois dan tidak pernah mau mengakui kesalahannya, ia melakukan apapun yang ia anggap benar tanpa melihat apakah perbuatannya melukai orang lain atau tidak.

Ia hanya mementingkan dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tetap bertingkah seperti itu tanpa ia sadar bahwa hal itulah yang menyakiti orang-orang paling dikasihaninya. Termasuk Jeon Jungkook yang pada akhirnya menyerah pada sikapnya yang suka seenaknya itu. Jungkook menyerah untuk terus bertahan dalam rasa sakit hati yang selama ini dirasakannya.

Jungkook menyerah untuk tetap bersama Kim Taehyung.

* * *

tbc  
(kemarin lupa kasih kata ini :") Maapkan yah haha)


	3. Chapter 3

Pemuda manis bermata besar itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin apartemen kecil yang disewanya saat ini. Terlihat menyedihkan. Kantung mata menghiasi matanya yang dulu jernih, kulitnya yang dulunya tanpa cela sekarang mulai memiliki beberapa titik kering.

Mungkin dia tidak begitu ingin untuk memperhatikan dirinya. Toh, sudah tidak ada orang yang ingin dibuatnya tertarik dengan kulitnya yang sempurna.

"Haah.." Ia menarik nafas panjang.

Bahkan ketika akhir pekan tiba seperti sekarang, ia tak lagi bersemangat. Walau seharusnya ia sangat menantikan hari ini. Laipula jarang sekali perusahaannya memasukkan list karyawan baru sepertinya untuk 'studi wisata'.

Ia melangkah cepat memasuki arena kantor yang baru beberapa bulan ini 'menampung'nya. Sebuah kantor _Tour & Travel_ kecil ini sudah cukup baik untuk memberinya pekerjaan sebagai seorang _Guide_ baru. Untuk orang sepertinya, yang bahkan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia merasa sangat beruntung.

Rasa terima kasih yang besar ia tujukan pada hyungnya, Yoongi, yang telah merekomendasikannya pada perusahaan ini. Walaupun kecil, namun ia sangat menikmati pekerjaannya. Menjadi _guide_ sekaligus penerjemah untuk turis dari Korea yang datang ke Thailand ini.

Ah, apakah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa perusahaan yang ia maksud itu berada di Thailand?

"Nong kook~ disini!" (Nong - panggilan 'adik' di Thailand)

Jungkook, pemuda manis yang sedang berlari kecil itu tersenyum melihat salah satu teman sekantornya melambaikan tangannya. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda tampan yang melambai padanya tersebut.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi." yang ditanya tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian mengikuti rekan kerjanya menaiki mobil yang telah disiapkan perusahaannya, mengambil tempat duduk disebelah temannya tadi.

"P'Bam, mengapa perusahan memutuskan untuk mengadakan studi wisata?"

Bambam, atau yang biasanya dia panggil dengan sebutan P' (kakak) itu menoleh, "Entah," Ia mengedikkan bahunya, "Setahuku atasan ingin pemandu wisata yang baru seperti kita ini lebih mengetahui tentang lebih banyak spot wisata disini. Walaupun percuma juga untukku, toh aku lahir di negara ini dan tau hampir semua spot wisata asik disini." lanjutnya sedikit sombong.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia beranggapan atasan mereka sangat baik jika benar alasannya seperti yang dijelaskan Bambam. Namun ia pun telah mempelajari dan telah mengunjungi hampit semua spot wisata di kota Bangkok ini. Karena walaupun ia adalah pemandu wisata yang baru, ia sepertinya cukup disukai oleh turis-turis dari Korea sehingga ia hampir tidak pernah beristirahat sejak ia memulai pekerjaan ini beberapa bulan lalu.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti disebuat tempat parkir mewah yang Jungkook sadari adalah area parkir _River City_. Sebuah pusat pembelanjaan mewah di Bangkok yang terletak di dekat sungai Chao Phraya, sungai utama di Thailand. _Mall_ ini juga merupakan salah satu pemberhentian dari wisata sungai Chap Phraya.

Jungkook hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat _Sajangnim_ mereka sibuk berbelanja di mall itu. Ia sepertinya mengetahui rencana asli sajangnimnya. Bukan untuk memperdalam pengetahuan pariwisata mereka, namun untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

Toh, hanya Bambam, Jungkook dan asisten pribadi sajangnim mereka yang pergi bersama sang atasan.

Setelah puas berbelanja, mereka menaiki sebuat perahu private yang hanya bisa menampung sekitar 6 orang untuk mengarungi sungai Chao Phraya itu. Si Boss sepertinya ingin mengunjungi Kuil Senja, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Wat Arun yang berada di sisi barat sungai besar itu.

Bambang terlihat bosan disebelahnya, menatap sang boss yang justru bermesraan dengan asistennya itu. Ia merasa sebagai obat nyamuk, untung saja Jungkook bersamanya hingga ia bisa mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pada teman kerjanya itu.

Jungkook memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan pemandangan didepannya itu dan memilih untuk menikmati perjalan mereka menuju Wat Arun. Merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin sejuk hari itu membelai lemput pipinya.

Disaat seperti ini, ingatan Jungkook justru teringat pada _pria itu_. Kim Taehyung. Pria yang memberikannya kenangan indah namun juga menyakitkan.

Ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di negara gajah putih ini, memohon pada Yoongi hyungnya untuk membiarkannya pergi. Membiarkannya untuk memulai semuanya dari nol di negara yang tidak akan ada Kim Taehyung.

Ia mengambil handphonenya, membuka galeri dan merasakan sakit kembali di rongga dadanya ketika melihat foto-fotonya bersama taehyung. Betapa senyum mereka berdua terlihat begitu tulus akan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan kala itu.

Kebahagiaan yang hanya berlangsung sesaat sebelum tergantikan dengan penderitaan yang tak bisa ditanggungnya lagi.

Entah apa yang membisikinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk _login_ pada akun emailnya yang dulu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat email paling atas pada inboxnya.

 _Kim Taehyung TaehyungKim_  
 _Sayang, Kookir, maafkan hyung. Tolong jawab pesan ini, aku mohon sayang. Jangan lalukan ini. Aku Mohon.  
Aku mengaku. Aku mohon ampun padamu. Kau boleh menghukumku, kau boleh memukul dan melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi kumohon jangan begini, sayang...  
Jangan tinggalkan aku.  
Aku takkan melakukannya lagi.  
Aku mohon...  
Jungkook-ah... Aku Mohon maafkan aku.  
Tolong aku... jangan menghukumku begini..._

Air mata tak terasa mengalir dikedua pipinya namun ia menghapusnya dengan cepat, sebelum Bambam menyadarinya. Akun emailnya telah hilang dari layar ponselnya ketika ia langsung memencet tombol _logout_ tanpa menyelesaikan membaca pesan dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Bodoh!  
Kenapa ia bodoh sekali membuka email itu? Ia sudah menghapus semua media sosialnya ketika Yoongi mengatakan Taehyung menanyakan keberadaannya waktu itu. Tak seharusnya ia merasa penasaran apakah Kim Taehyung masih mencarinya apa tidak.

Nyatanya, email tadi dikirimkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kim Taehyung masih mencarinya. Bahkan ketika ia sudah meninggalkannya hampir satu tahun lamanya.

Yang tak diketahuinya pula, pemuda tampan disampingnya melihat semua yang dilakukannya namun memilih untuk diam.

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

_Long Tail Boat_ yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dipemberhentian terakhir mereka hari itu : Kuil senja _Wat Arun_. Jungkook menunggu atasannya turun terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh asistennya yang cantik, kemudian Bambam, sebelum ia menarik nafas panjang -menenangkan dirinya setelah memastikan tidak ada sisa air mata di wajahnya.

Wat Arun adalah tempat paling sering dikunjunginya sejak ia menjadi pemandu wisata. Kuil yang bernama lengkap _Wat Arunratchawararam Ratchaworamavihara_ ini memang merupakan salah satu tujuan wisata paling diminti wisatawan asing yang datang ke Thailand. Tak terkecuali wisatawan asing dari Korea.

Mata besarnya menatap kemegahan dari kuil Budha didepannya itu dengan penuh takjub. Tak peduli seberapa sering ia melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi menyerupai keramik itu, ia akan selalu terkesima akan kemegahannya.

Perasaan tenang juga menyelimutinya setiap kali menginjakkan kaki di kuil ini.

"Haah..." Ia menghela nafas sembari duduk disalah satu bangku yang terbuat dari batu di sisi barat kuil. Tepat disebelah beberapa toko yang menjual banyak barang unik khas Thailand.

"Jungkook-ssi..."

"Ah," Jungkook sedikit terkejut ketika wanita cantik yang menjadi asisten atasannya itu secara tiba-tiba menepuk pundahnya pelan, "A-ada apa, Victoria-ssi?"

Wanita cantik itu terkekeh kecil, "Aku ingin berbelanja beberapa hal, Nickhun-ssi bilang kau bisa membantuku mendapat harga paling baik disini?"

"Ah, _ne..._ "

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula dan berjalan beriringan dengan Victoria memasuki kawasan toko yang hanya dibatasi pagar dengan derestan bangku baru tadi. Pikirannya jadi berandai-andai jika atasannya sedang merencakan sesuatu dengan menyuruh Victoria mengajaknya berbelanja ketika ia tahu bahwa tanpa menawar pun, kau bisa memperoleh harga lebih murah dibanding tempat lain disini.

Dan para pedagang di Wat Arun ini hampir bisa berbicara dalam berbagai bahasa, termasuk Mandarin. Yah, Victoria memang tidak terlalu mahir berbahasa Thailand dan hanya mengerti sedikit bahasa Korea -karena ia mendengar wanita itu akan belajar ke Korea dalam waktu dekat.

Wanita yang hebat. Jungkook mendengar dia adalah seorang penari profesional di China, teman dari Nickhun atasannya. Entah bagaimana ia berakhir menjadi asisten Nickhun disini ketika ia pernah berkata akan belajar tari ke Korea setelah ini.

" _Gomawo-yo,_ Jungkook- _ssi_ , berkatmu aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang kucari."

" _Aniyeyo_ , saya hanya sedikit membantu saja."

Mereka tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat dimana Nickhun dan Bambam terlihat sedang dalam suatu diskusi yang sangat serius. Tentu, mereka seperti berusaha keras untuk mengubah raut wajah mereka berdua menjadi normal seakan tak ada apapun ketika Jungkook tiba.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Nickhun, tersenyum pada Jungkook dan Victoria. Keduanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita kembali ke kantor. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum kantor tutup."

" _Sajangnim_ , anda sebenarnya hanya ingin mengajak kami membolos kerja dan menemani anda belanja kan?" tuding Jungkook. Nickhun hanya terkekeh mendengar tudingannya.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang?"

" _Omo!_ "

Suara berat pria tampan dibelakangnya mengejutkannya. Ia tengah membereskan alat-alat tulis diatas mejanya dan berniat untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya ketika atasannya itu memutuskan untuk mengejutkannya.

"Pi'Khun... _Ne_... saya memang berniat untuk pulang setelah ini. Apakah ada masalah?"

Nickhun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau keberatan menemani hyungmu ini makan malam dulu?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak, Victoria ada jadwal ke salon jadi aku tidak punya teman makan malam dan makan sendirian itu membosankan, haha..."

Nickhun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal ketika Jungkook memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun ia bernafas lega setelah Jungkook berkata tidak keberatan menemaninya.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah restoran dekat kantor mereka, duduk berdua dalam suasana yang sedikit canggung.

"Jungkook-ah..."

Yang lebih muda mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara atasannya yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ne?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menetap di Thailand?"

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit heran atas pertanyaan itu, "Ma-maksud _hyung_?"

"Maksudku," Nickhun meraih tangan Jungkook diatas meja, menggenggamnya dengan lembut, membuatnya merasaan pipinya menghangat, "Kau sudah berada disini hampir satu tahun lamanya. Tak ingin kembali ke Korea?"

Jungkook menunduk, menghindari tatapan menyelidik pria di depannya itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mencari cara menjawab pertanyaan pria tampan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu meninggalkan korea, Yoongi pun tak memberitahuku. Namun aku merasa kau memiliki hal yang ingin kau selesaikan disana bukan?"

Senyum lembut terpampang diwajah tampan Nickhun, tidak ada ekspresi kesal atau pun marah disana, hanya ada ketenangan, rasa nyaman yang selama ini diinginkannya. Membuat Jungkook ingin menumpahkan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya, namun ia _tak bisa_.

"Hyung... aku..."

"Aku mengerti, sayang..." Nikchun menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, seakan berusaha menyalurkan semua keberanian padanya untuk mengambil keputusan. "Kau tak harus menjawab pertanyaanku, tak perlu juga memutuskan apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau berada disini, lengkap dengan hatimu."

Ah, sungguh, Jungkook merasa menjadi orang paling jahat saat ini.

Ia membuat Nickhun yang begitu baik menjadi begini khawatir. Ia juga membuat pria tampan itu menunggu jawaban darinya selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

 _"Maukah kau menetap disini, disampingku, selamanya?"_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan atasannya itu beberapa bulan yang lalu itu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Membuatnya merasa malu, senang, sekaligus takut. Juga tak enak hati.

Takut jika pria didepannya ini hanya bermain-main dengannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kim Taehyung. Juga tak enak hati karena ia pun ingin mencoba untuk memulai kembali dengan Nickhun, namun bayang-bayang Kim Taehyung masih melekat dibenaknya.

Terlebih ketika ia membaca kembali isi emailnya yang ternyata dipenuhi pesan dari Taehyung. Meminta ampun padanya dan memohon untuk menemuinya barang sekali saja. Pesan dari Yoongi dan Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa tiap hari Taehyung akan berlutut di depan rumah mereka, memohon agar mereka memberitahukan dimana ia berada.

Membuatnya bimbang akan keputusannya untuk melupakan sosok pria yang dulu begitu dicintainya itu. Sosok yang ia ketahui telah lulus dari uniersitas mereka dan telah memulai mengurusi usaha keluarganya itu.

Sosok Kim Taehyung yang selama satu tahun belakangan ini masih berjalan tanpa henti di benaknya -juga hatinya. Cinta pertamanya.

Jungkook menatap lekat mata pria yang tak pernah bosan memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Mencoba mencari keberanian untuk mengambil keputusan.

Keputusan yang seharusnya ia ambil sejak dulu.

 **Tbc~**


	5. Chapter 5

Bandara Internasional Suvarnabhumi terlihat ramai dengan calon penumpang pesawat hilir mudik mencari tempat _check in_ pesawat mereka maupun yang sepertinya mencari ruang tunggu mereka. Pemuda bersurai hitam itupun tengah menarik koper berukuran sedang miliknya menuju tempat _check in_ pesawat yang akan membawanya ke negara kelahirannya. Korea Selatan.

Sebuah tangan merebut genggamannya dari kopernya, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Pi'Khun?"

Pria yang kini memegang kopernya itu tersenyum cerah. "Sudah _Check in?_ "

"...belum, Pi. Ini baru akan."

"Penerbangan jam berapa?"

"Eum... Penerbangan jam 3 sore, pi'.."

Nickhun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan mengangguk. "Masih ada waktu untuk secangkir kopi, bukan?"

Jungkook ingin menolak, namun tidak bisa begitu melihat wajah pria di depannya itu. Ia mengangguk dan segera melakukan _check in,_ memutuskan untuk mengambil jatah bagasinya agar tidak perlu membawa kopernya ke atas kabin.

Mereka sekarang duduk di salah satu kafe di kawasan bandara itu. Suasana canggung lagi-lagi menyelimuti mereka.

"Jadi," Nickun berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana, "Kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea?"

Jungkook tidak berani menatap pria yang mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook itu. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mencari kalimat yang tidak akan menyakiti Nickhun.

Nickhun terkekeh kecil. "Aku bersyukur, Jungkook-ah..."

"Eh?"

"Karena akhirnya kau berani mengambil keputusan dan memutuskan untuk tidak lari terus menerus dari masalahmu."

Mau tidak mau Jungkook tersenyum ketika ia melihat Nickhun tersenyum mantab.

"Iya, Pi, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua. Aku.. lelah."

Nikchun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang berada di seberang meja mereka. Memberikan sebuah remasan lembut untuk menyalurkan kekuatan pada yang lebih muda.

"Aku percaya kau bisa menemukan jawaban atas semuanya. Aku percaya padamu."

"Em, gomawo... Nickhun _hyung_."

Lagi-lagi Nickhun terkekeh mendengar panggilan Jungkook, panggilan yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Sejak ia meninggalkan Korea beberapa tahun silam.

Jungkook pun mengetahui bahwa dirinya pernah tinggal dan menetap di Korea, ketika ia masih menjadi seorang Idol. Fakta yang membuat Jungkook tercengang dan menertawainya sepanjang hari ketika membayangkan atasannya itu menari dan bernyanyi seperti remaja-remaja korea yang selalu dilihatnya di televisi.

Hal itulah yang membuat Nickhun mengenal Yoongi, ketika Yoongi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat grupnya dulu bernaung sebagai produser dan komposer musik. Bahkan beberapa lagu hit grup mereka adalah karya dari Suga, yang produser jenius itu.

Mengapa ia berhenti menjadi Idol?  
Tidak ada alasan yang berarti. Kontraknya dengan perusahaannya berakhir dan semua anggota grupnya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kontrak mereka. Toh mereka semua waktu itu telah menginjak usia 30 tahun.

Usia Nickhun saat ini mungkin bisa membuatnya dicurigai sebagai seorang Pedofil karena mencintai Jungkook. Ia bersyukur tentu saja ketika mengetahui usia Jungkook adalah usia legal, karena ia pikir yang lebih muda itu masih dibawa umut dengan wajah manisnya itu.

Tentu, Nickhun sempat berpikir ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Jungkook kala itu. Namun sepertinya ia salah. Perjuangannya selama kurang lebih 8 bulan terakhir, mungkin tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

Karena didalam hati Jeon Jungkook, nama Kim Taehyung masih tetap melekat dan mengambil porsi yang besar. Tidak perduli seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk mengambil hatinya, Jungkook tetap tidak bisa lepas dari Kim Taehyung.

Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, paling tidak.

Jam penerbangan Jungkook menuju Korea telah dekat, menyebabkannya harus menyudahi acara minum kopi mereka dan segera menuju pintu keberangkatannya. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Thailand (dan Nikchun), ia merasakan tangan kekar Nickhun menariknya dan sesaat kemudian bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut.

"Jika kau ingin kembali, aku akan ada disini."

Jungkook hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah sebelum ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Nikchun dan melangkah mantap menujur gate keberangkatannya. Tanpa melihat kembali kebelakang.

* * *

"Apa? Jungkook akan datang hari ini?"

Suara melengking dari buntalan cimol berambut merah jambu menggema di rumah mewah milik produser dan komposer terkenal Min Suga. Membuat sang empunya nama menutup kupingnya dengan malas.

"Sayang, jangan lebay." Katanya terdengar malas namun sebuah senyum tipis terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Hehehe, _Mian, hyung,_ tapi kenapa kookie tidak memberitahu Jimin kalau mau kembali dari Thailand sih." Sergah yang lebih muda sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya yang menggemaskan itu, menarik tangannya hingga ia duduk diatas pahanya. Sebuah kecupan manis ia letakkan di bibir tebal istrinya, membuat yang muda merona.

"Jadi, nanti ingin menjemput Jungkook ke bandara bersamaku?"

"Eum!" Jimin mengangguk semangat, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu suaminya.

 _"Semoga kau sudah mendapatkan keputusan terbaik tentang semuanya, Jungkook-ah..."_ gumam Yoongi dalam hati, mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk adiknya itu sebelum ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuknya.

Dan keputusan Yoongi tidak akan berakhir baik, bagi Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

.

.

 **Tbc~**


	6. Chapter 6

Suasana kafe itu berjalan seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kostumer keluar dan masuk menyebabkan lonceng kecil diatas pintu masuk mengeluarkan dentingan khasnya, lalu suara pelayan kafe yang mengucapkan "selamat datang" atau "silahkan datang kembali" akan terdengar setelahnya.

Wangi racikan kopi baru tercium sangat nikmat di hidung, membuat para pecinta kopi tak bisa menolak untuk mencicipi. Aroma manis dari kue-kue kecil yang menjadi menu sampingan pun tak kalah nikmat. Waktu yang sudah menunjukkan malam hari pun tak mampu mencegah para penggemar kopi itu untuk meminum cairan berwarna hitam itu.

Namun suasana yang berbeda terlihat di salah satu sudut kafe.

Seorang pria tampan duduk di meja yang berada tepat di samping jendela kaca besar kafe itu, kening mengernyit membuat raut wajahnya terlihat semakin tegang. Sangat tidak menyenangkan melihat wajah tampannya dihiasi ekspresi menyeramkan seperti itu.

Di depan pria itu terletak sebuah cangkir berwarna putih dengan asap yang masih menyeruak dari adonan kopi hitam yang dipesannya. Sebuah map berwarna hitam juga terlihat di atas meja dengan isi yang agak berantakan setelah tangan lentiknya menyibak beberapa lembar dari isi map tersebut.

Memesan kopi hitam ketika malam hari memang bukan hal yang lazim dilakukan, namun untuknya itu hal yang biasa. Pekerjaannya tidak akan selesai jika ia terbuai dalam belaian rasa kantuk. Ia harus kembali ke kantornya yang tak jauh dari kafe itu untuk lembur.

"Maaf tuan, ini," sebuah cangkir berisi capuccino diletakkan di depannya, membuat si pria mebatapnya bingung, "Nona di meja 3 mengirimkannya untuk anda."

Sang pria, Kim Taehyung, menoleh ke arah tangan si pelayan tersebut dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berbaju terlalu terbuka -untuk seleranya- tersenyum padanya. Taehyung menoleh pada sang pelayan, "bawa kembali, aku tak tertarik."

Bagi yang mengenal sosok Kim Taehyung sejak jaman sekolah mungkin akan heran melihatnya sekarang. Bukan karena wajah atau penampilannya, melainkan sifatnya. Seorang Kim Taehyung menolak ajakan gadis cantik untuk minum kopi bersama? Tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun begitulah kenyataannya saat ini.

Sejak ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung berubah secara total. Bukan hanya hobinya merayu wanita (maupun pria) lain, bahkan gaya hidup bebasnya juga.

Sekarang ia telah mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya, mengalihkan seluruh waktunya untuk membangun kerajaan keluarga Kim itu. Meninggalkan semua kelakuan bejatnya dimasa lalu, sambil berharap Jeon Jungkook akan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti.

Walau sepertinya tidak akam terjadi dalam waktu dekat mengingat hingga detik ini ia masih tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan kelinci kesayangannya itu. Hingga detik ini pun, Min Yoongi dan Min Jimin menolak untuk menemuinya -bahkan menolak untuk kembali menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Tidak masalah, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan mereka berdua sebagai teman (lagi). Ia hanya menginginkan mereka berdua untuk mengatakan dimana Jungkook. Apakah itu adalah hal yabg sangat sulit untuk dilakukan?

Tak terhitung berapa sering Taehyung memaki pasangan cebol itu di kepalanya.

 _Tak_

Sebuah cangkir berisikan minuman berwarna putih dengan sedikit asap menguar keluar terlihat matanya. Siapa lagi sekarang? batinnya.

Belum sempat ia mengatakan untuk mengembalikan cangkir itu pada pengirimnya, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Bukan, bukan karena pelayan kafe yang membawakan minuman dari wanita cantik sebelumnya, namun sosok yang selama satu tahun belakangan ini dicarinya.

"Tidak keberatan jika aku duduk disini?"

Ya Tuhan... sungguh ia merindukan suara lembut itu. Sungguh ia merindukan sosok pemuda manis yang sekarang dengan anggunnya duduk di sofa sebrangnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Je-jeon Jungkook?"

" _Orenmanida, hyung_."

* * *

"APA?"

Suara melengking istri cantiknya itu membuat Min Yoongi harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan cepat. Sungguh luar biasa ciptaanmu ya Tuhan... bahkan suaranya bisa membunuh ribuan gajah dengan sekali teriakan. Batinnya.

"Jungkook pergi menemui Taehyung? Hyung, kenapa dibiarkan sih, ih!"

"Biarlah Jungkook menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, sayang."

"Tapi hyung, bukankah ini berbahaya?"Jimin berjalan hilir mudik di depan suaminya sambil menggigit kuku jempol kanannya, "Terlebih jika Jungkook mengetahui masalah Taehyung dengan wanita itu."

Bukannya tidak mengerti betapa besar masalah yang sedang dihadapi adiknya itu, namun Min Yoongi memilih untuk menutup matanya. Bukan haknya untuk ikut campur didalam masalah perasaan Jungkook, apalagi dengan adanya masalah baru yang muncul tak lama ini.

Sejenak, Yoongi mengira bahwa masalah Jungkook dengan Taehyung akan selesai begitu Jungkook kembali ke Korea. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Jungkook akan memaafkan Taehyung dan memutuskan untuk memulai kembali kisah keduanya.

Bagaimanapun, Jungkook masih mencintai Taehyung walau luka yang ditoreh pria brengsek itu begitu dalam.

Disinilah titik dimana Min Yoongi tidak mengerti -dan tidak ingin mengerti. Baginya, perasaan yang dimanakan "cinta"itu baru muncul ketika ia bertemu dengan Jimin. Perasaan ingin memiliki Jimin sepenuhnya, ingin mendominasi kehidupan Jimin, dan juga ingin _didominasi_ pula oleh Jimin.

Seorang Min Yoongi yang sejak dilahirkan tidak pernah mengalah dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa mengalah pada siapapun -pada apapun, harus merasakan apa yang namanya menahan diri ketika bertemu Jimin. Menahan diri untuk tidak memaksakan kehendaknya. Juga belajar apa yang dinamakan mengalah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Park Jimin.

Ia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang mengaku saling mencintai bisa mengkhianati cinta itu. Dirinya bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan menyentuh orang lain selain Jimin, membuka mata dipagi hari dan mendapati sosok yang bukan _Jiminnya_. Tak bisa.

Dan Kim Taehyung melakukan hal itu, dengan sangat mudah.

Yang tidak bisa ia mengerti lainnya adalah, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tersakiti bisa memaafkan orang yang menyakitinya. Jika itu Min Yoongi, ia tidak akan sudi untuk sekedar mendengar nama orang yang menyakitinya -mungkin bahkan ia akan membunuh orang tersebut.

Jungkook, adiknya, mungkin saja jelmaan dari makhluk yang manusia sebut malaikat. Tentu, ia tidak mempercayai malaikat -Tuhan pun tidak. Namun jika memang malaikai itu nyata, mungkin itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Orang yang masih bisa memberikan pengampunan pada Kim Taehyung meski itu menyakitinya.

"Hyung?"

"Ah, maaf." Jimin duduk di sebelahnya diatas tempat tidur mereka, telah memakai piyama berwarna _baby blue_ kesayangannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang..."

Tatapan Jimin yang tidak yakin membuatnya mempertanyakan perkataannya sendiri.

* * *

Kim Taehyung masih belum mempercayai penglihatannya hingga ia menolak untuk berkedip sedari tadi. Takut jika sosok yang sekarang duduk dan tersenyum manis padanya itu akan lenyap jika ia berkedip.

"Ju-Jungkook..."

"Ya, ini aku hyung."

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu pun tak mampu membendung perasaannya dan langsung berdiri, berjalan mengitari meja berwarna putih didepannya dan menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindunya pada pria manis itu -juga mencoba untuk mempercayai bahwa Jungkook-nya memang sudah kembali.

Ah, sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa tubuh Jungkook tetap terasa _tepat_ berada dalam pelukannya. Tangan panjangnya dapat memeluk seluruh tubuh Jungkook tanpa menyisakan bagian yang tidak terjangkau.

Jungkook perlahan membalas pelukan pria yang dulu dicintainya ini, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dibahu lebarnya. Indera penciuman Jungkook menangkap wangi yang sungguh familiar menyeruak dari pangkal leher Taehyung. Wangi yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ia sungguh merindungan sosok Kim Taehyung.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir ranum Jeon Jungkook ketika Taehyung menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Mungkin tidak hanya dirinya yang merindukan seseorang dalam hidup mereka. Jungkook sungguh berharap demikian, namun ia tahu dengan pasti itu tidak benar.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah merindukannya.

Kim Taehyung hanya terobsesi padanya.

Itu adalah alasan mengapa Jungkook menyetujui ajakan Taehyung untuk berbincang lebih jauh di tempat yang lebih _private_. Yah, selain memang banyak orang di dalam kafe tempat mereka bertemu tadi, ia pun ingin mengobrol secara prifat dengan pria ini dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Kini pandangannya ia edarkan pada ruang kerja pribadi Kim Taehyung, CEO dari Kim Corp. Mega Million company yang bergerak di bidang real estate dan perhotelan. Mengagumi kemegahan dan keluasan lahan yang digunakan untuk kantor satu orang itu dalam diam.

Pandangannya kemudian terarah pada mata tajam yang mengawasinya sedari tadi. Ia pun tersenyum dan duduk di atas kursi di depan meja kerja Kim Taehyung yang besar itu.

Lucu bagaimana bibir Taehyung bergetar sesekali seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ditelannya kembali semua kata-katanya. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku berada di Thailand selama satu tahun terakhir ini, hyung." Katanya tanpa diminta. Jungkook tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh pria di depannya itu dan ia akan membantu untuk mempersingkatnya.

"Aku menjadi seorang pemandu wisata disana berkat bantuan salah satu kenalan Yoongi-hyung. Aku memohon padanya dan Jimin untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun padamu karena aku memang tidak ingin kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu sampai aku siap.

"...dan sekarang kau siap?

"Tentu." Jungkook memutar kursi yang sedang didudukinya untuk menghadap Taehyung secara sempurna. "Aku siap untuk mengakhiri semuanya denganmu."

"Apa?"

Mata Kim Taehyung melebar, tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya. Ia pikir Jungkook sudah siap untuk kembali padanya, sudah siap untuk memaafkan dan memulai kembali berdua dengannya.

"Bayi kalian sangat lucu."

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit.

"Bayimu dan Irene."

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

_"Bayi kalian sangat lucu."_

 _Dahi Taehyung mengernyit._

 _"Bayimu dan Irene."_

* * *

Sangat lucu melihat ekspresi pria di depannya ini, yang sesaat lalu dipenuhi dengan raut kebahagiaan itu kini dipenuhi dengan ketakutan. Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan dari kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut, hyung?"

"Bagaimana-"

"Aku bisa tahu?" sebuah tawa pelan keluar dari mulut Jungkook, "Hyung, kau sungguh mengira aku tidak akan mengetahui berita sebesar itu?"

Hanya bungkam yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Selalu saja ada orang yang akan memberitahukan berita tentangmu padaku. Semua orang beranggapan aku masih mencintaimu dan aku paling tidak masih ingin mengetahui segala hal tentangmu."

"Apakah mereka salah?"

"Hm.. tidak juga. Mereka benar." gigi kelinci yang masih terlihat menyembul dari balik bibir ranumnya nampak ketika ia tersenyum, "Mungkin aku memang masih mencintaimu."

"Jika kau masih mencintaiku, mengapa berkata kau siap mengakhiri semuanya?"

Jungkook kembali tersenyum, berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca besar berbentuk persegi yang menampakkan jalanan kota Seoul yang masih ramai. Semakin malam, semakin ramai pula jalanan kota ini. Mengingatkannya pada kota Pattaya di Thailand.

"Itu karena kau, hyung."

Taehyung sontak berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah Jungkook, menarik tangannya hingga mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Ekspresi tidak suka terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu."

Mata tajamnya menatap lurus pada bola mata berwarna gelap yang kini juga balas menatapnya lekat. Mencoba menunjukkan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. Perasaannya pada Jungkook memang tulus, penantiannya selama satu tahun pun bukan hal yang akan dilakukannya jika ia tidak tulus padanya.

"Aku tau." Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Aku juga tau kau tidur dengan para jalang itu di belakangku."

Mata Kim Taehyung melebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Memang, ia dulu sering bermain api dibelakang Jungkook. Meskipun ia menjalin hubungan dengan yang lebih muda, ia masih sering berkencan dengan orang lain. Lebih kepada alasan ia bukanlah seorang gay dan perasaannya ini hanya untuk Jungkook seorang.

Paling tidak, itu adalah pembenaran yang selalu ditanamkan olehnya pada benaknya sendiri.

"I-itu.. aku tidak melakukannya lagi, sumpah." Taehyung tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, "Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun sejak kau pergi."

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, "Dan itu akan membuat perubahan?"

Ia tidak habis pikir betapa egois dan kekanakan pikiran pria yang mengaku dirinya seorang CEO itu.

"Irene baru melahirkan bukan? Itu artinya kau masih berhubungan dengannya 2-3 bulan setelah kepergianku, hyung."

"..."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku. Kau ingin dianggap bisa melakukan apapun termasuk memiliki aku -mahasiswa yang tidak bisa dimiliki. _Well..._ itu dulu, dan kau berhasil. Membuatmu menyadari bahwa kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Taehyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bibirnya bergeming. Memang alasan ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook dan menjalin hubungan dengannya pada awalnya adalah alasan itu. Ketika seluruh teman kampusnya mengatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah orang yang tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta orang lain, ia menjadi _tertantang_.

Pendekatan yang ia lakukan pada Jungkook membuatnya menyadari bahwa Jungkook bukan tidak ingin menerima pernyataan cinta namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa memaksakan perasaannya ketika ia bahkan tidak mengenal orang yang menyatakan perasaannya itu padanya. Hingga pada saat Taehyung mulai mendekatina ia mulai membuka diri dan bersedia menerima cintanya.

Alasan tak masuk akal itu membuatnya merasa hina, menjadikan Jungkook sebagai tantangan. Dan ada akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh cina pada Jungkook. Namun kegemaran untuk memacu adrenalin ketika berselingkuh dari Jungkook tak bisa ia hindari. Bahkan ketika ia kembali menemui Irene seperninggalan Jungkook dalam keadaan mabuk.

Membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan dan menambah tanggung jawab pada pundaknya dengan hadirnya seorang anak. Tak hentinya ia merutuki tindakannya yang gila namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan ia kini harus menerima tanggung jawab yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Menganggap semuanya adalah untuk menebus dosanya pada Jungkook.

Ingin rasanya ia menceritakan semua itu namun tindakannya menemui Irene bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia banggakan. Ia menemui wanita yang sudah ia hancurkan hidupnya, sebagian mungkin karena ia merasa bersalah. Menghilangnya Jungkook mebuat ia kehilangan arah dan ia mendatangi satu-satunya jalan yang bisa membuatnya merasa kembali 'diinginkan'.

Tidak, ia tidak mencintai Irene.

Ketika Irene mengatakan bahwa ia mengandung, ingin rasanya ia menolak dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan anaknya. Namun ia teringat kebiasaannya untuk berlari dari tanggung jawab dan melemparkan tanggung jawab itu pada orang lain, dan berpikir untuk berubah.

Dengan harapan bahwa ketika Jungkook kembali ia akan melihat bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bukan lagi dirinya yang dulu.

Namun ia salah, mungkin Jungkook tetap akan menganggapnya demikian.

"Aku... bertemu seseorang."

"Eh?"

"Aku bertemu seseorang, hyung. Ketika berada di Thailand." Jungkook kembali menatap sendu pada pria didepannya itu, "Ia pria yang baik, sedikit bodoh dan ceroboh, selalu ingin membuat orang disekitarnya bahagia, selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya, dan yang terpenting, ia membuktikan ucapannya ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit, tidak suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya aku lari dari kenyataan. Tak seharusnya aku berlari dari masalah ini. Tak seharusnya aku lari darimu."

Tangan lentik Jungkook menyentuh rahang tegas Taehyung, mengusapnya perlahan sembari matanya memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah pria yang pernah dicintainya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat. Namun aku tak bisa bersamamu karena rasa cintaku itu menimbulkan rasa benci yang lebih besar lagi ketika kau mengkhianatiku..." tangannya turun dan menggengam tangan dengan kulit _tan_ itu, "Mulai sekarang, hubungan kita sudah berakhir, hyung. Lupakan aku dan mulailah hidupmu yang baru dengan putri kecilmu. Aku juga akan melupakanmu dan memulai hidupku yang baru. Hidupku yang tanpa adanya Kim Taehyung di dalamnya."

Taehyung tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ucapan Jungkook ini jelas terdengar sebagai keputusan akhir dari semuanya, dan ia tak bisa ambil andil lagi. Hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangan merekalah yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tak bisakah kita mengambil jalan lain?"

"Maaf, hyung. Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."Jungkook menarik genggaman tangannya, mengambil _long coat_ yang diantung di rak dekat pintu ruangan itu dan membuka pintu besar itu sebelum menoleh, "Aku berharap kita tak lagi memiliki hubungan satu sama lain, agar kita tak lagi saling menyakiti." lanjutnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan kerja milik Kim Taehyung itu.

Senyum merekah di bibir Jeon Jungkook. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet tombol panggilan cepat no 1 disana.

"Yoongi-hyung, aku ingin tiket yang kau tawarkan padaku. _One way ticket to Thailand_."

Setelahnya ia mengetik sebuah pesan pendek, mengirimnya pada nomor panggilan cepat no. 2 di ponselnya.

 _"Nichkhun hyung, I am going home tomorrow. Make sure to come and pick me up at the Airport :)."_

Jeon Jungkook memutuskan untuk membuang kehidupannya yang sebelumnya dan memulai lembaran baru yang -semoga- lebih indah dari yang terdahulu. Meninggalkan Kim Taehyung yang masih berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia tak menghancurkan hidup siapapun kecuali hidupnya sendiri.

Dan ia menyadari bahwa ia pantas mendapatkannya.

END


End file.
